Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-11326025-20170510015215
So I'm watching the OG seasons of Degrassi( I'm at S5 right now) and here's what I think so far: Toby and JT are my precious sons. Love them <333. And Jiberty had the best build up for me, partially because Liberty's crush on JT hits home for me. Liberty was annoying in the earlier seasons but I grew to love her, especially since I felt bad for how her friends and the school at large treated her so far. She reminds me of myself honestly. Queen Liberty <333 Emma and Liberty had the best glow ups. They graduated puberty with honors. Though I have to be honest, Emma annoys me sometimes :( Manny is hated for being a "slut", but she's just a young, insecure girl who's trying to be seen as more than just Emma's shadow. She just went about it the wrong way. Her character development is very interesting and she shouldn't be hated for doing something many teenage girls do. Manny is a queen. I love Craig as a character and his actor but I hate how he treats his girlfriends and Ellie. And if anyone's a "slut" on Degrassi, it's Craig for cheating on all his girlfriends and stringing along Ellie. And no, bipolar disorder should not be used as an excuse for cheating. I don't like any Craig ships. Ellie is a queen. Love her and her self harm storyline hits home :(. She deserves the best (which does not involve Craig) Sean is the best male on the show. I nearly cried when he broke down about shooting Rick. Semma should have been endgame, although I have a special fondness for Sellie. I don't like Spinner, although I did ship Sperri and Spaige before Spinner fucked the latter up by being an ass. And he had no right to be bullying anyone with those several ugly ass haircuts he had over the course of the series. It took five seasons for Jimmy to get a decent haircut, but he's a prince nonetheless <333. And Drake was genuinely a good actor for how he portrayed Jimmy's disability. Spinner and Jimmy had more drama as friends than Eclare. Fans deride Bianca for "corrupting" Drew, but Jay is one of the most manipulative,corruptive characters I have ever seen. He literally ruins anyone he touches and is so, so icky. Fuck Jay. Peter was also icky and I can't believe he came out of Daphne Hatzilakos, who was the best principal on the show. Fuck Raditch and Simpson. Simpson was more likable as a teacher. I don't hate Ashley as much as majority of the fandom does, but she is very meh and Crash is intolerable to watch, mostly because of Craig. Marco is my precious prince, who is so perfect and flawless as a character. My baby deserves better. Darcy is also a princess though she doesn't get much attention yet. Paige is a QUEEN. I love her growth, even she was awful during season 1. She's hilarious, and entertainingly bitchy. And past S1, she is a great friend and I love her friendship with JT. Alex, I don't have much to say. I'm excited for Palex though. Hazel could have been a queen too, if the producers weren't racist assholes who deliberately denied her actress great storylines. And I would spread my legs open for Sean's brother XD.